In the hands of Life and Death
by DarqueDeath4444
Summary: Lucy and Rogue have lived in Tenrou with Mavis and Zeref for as long as they can remember. When they reach ten, Mavis sends them to Fairy tail, where they begin to explore the world that had been shut away from them, all this time. However, it is soon revealed that the two have a secret. A secret that, when revealed, might pit them against everyone and everything.
1. Prologue

**New story!**

_**Darque: Dedicated to my (real-as in real life) friend, Takoyakilover4ever.**_

_**Happy Birthday! Hope you have a nice one!**_

**There are some (Or a lot) of changes.**

**The changes include:**

**-The story line. (Duh)**

****-Mavis and Zeref's relationship.****

**-Sting starts off in Ft and his age is also different. (He's the same age as the Ft members)**

**-The rest shall be revealed as the story goes on.**

_**Chapter ONE**_

"Where are you?" Mavis called. "Come here." She glanced around the library. The sound of foot steps came from somewhere to her right, and she turned around.

"Have you found them?" Zeref asked.

Mavis pouted. "If I had, do you think I'll still be here, calling for them?" She asked. "Their hiding from me!" She wailed.

Zeref snorted. "They're hiding from _us_." He said. "And it's all your fault. If you hadn't blurted out that-"

"I forgot, okay?" Mavis whined, acting like a five year old girl.

Zeref sighed as he raised his shoulders. "And they call you the 'Fairy tactician'."

"Are you making fun of me?" Mavis exclaimed.

"I'm just stating the truth." Zeref replied calmly.

"You are..." She paused, a frown marring her face. "Oh, right! We have to look for those two!"

Zeref sighed yet again.

There was a crash, followed by a "Rogue, you idiot!"

"It is not my fault that the stool was there. Besides, I believe that Lucy, you were the one who knocked me into it."

"Did not!"

There was a paused, and a blonde someone popped out from behind a shelf. "Oh." She glanced between Mavis and Zeref with chocolate brown eyes. She turned around and whispered something, and a boy with black hair and red eyes stuck his head out beside her.

Mavis skipped over to her. "Now that I have found you, lets go!" She cheered.

Lucy frowned. "Do we have to?" She whined.

Zeref stepped up behind Mavis. "See how much of a bad influence you are to her?" He asked Mavis. "She even sounds like you!"

Mavis crossed her arms. "I believe that that is a good thing." She twirled around. "Anyways, I promise, you'll enjoy it! Fairy tail will be very fun!"

Lucy clung onto Rogue's sleeve. "But I don't wanna leave Tenrou-jima."

Mavis nodded, trying to look serious. "You are both ten now." She said. "Staying cooped up in this island is not good for you." She said. "You must explore the world!"

Rogue turned to Lucy. "If we don't like it, we can leave, okay?"

Mavis looked ready to protest, but Zeref stopped her.

Lucy instantly brightened. "Okay!"

Rogue showed one of his rare smiles.

Zeref sighed, and massages his temple. "I'll meet you guys out front."

Mavis nodded. "Be quick, okay?"

The two ten year olds ran off, and Zeref turned to Mavis. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" He asked.

Mavis, for once, looked serious. "Yes." She said. "Those two automatically negate each other's aura, just like you and I. However, it will be good for them to learn to control it a bit."

* * *

><p>Makarov was usually the first into the guild. So he was very surprised when someone waved at him from the other side. Someone he instantly recognized. "First!"<p>

Mavis smiled. "Hello, third!" She waved.

Makarov glanced somewhat warily at her. "What may I do for you?"

Mavis giggled. "I'll deliver a package to you later." She said. "Take good care of it, okay?"

Before Makarov could say anything, she was gone.

* * *

><p>The everyday brawl was going on in Fairy tail. Mira and Erza were fighting. Natsu and Gray were throwing punches at each other near by.<p>

Makarov sat on the balcony of the second floor, looking thoughtful. Laxus noticed this, but didn't say anything.

Suddenly, there was an explosion from the center of the guild. When the smoke finally cleared, a large...box sat on the ground.

No one moved.

Then, a hand reached out from inside the box, and a blonde head appeared. She rubbed her head, then glanced around. "Are you sure this is the place?" She asked. "I don't see a fairy."

A second person appeared beside her. "I bet Mavis told you the story about the fairies so that you would agree to go."

The boy's statement went ignored as the girl clambered out of the box. The boy followed suit, and the moment he had stepped out, the box disappeared.

Makarov jumped down from his perch on the balcony and approached the two children. "Ah, you two must be what First was talking about."

"First?" The girl asked.

Makarov chuckled. "First guild master of Fairy tail, Mavis Vermilion."

The two children glanced at each other.

"I'm Makarov Dreyar, the third guild master." He continued. "You are..."

The blonde girl opened her mouth, but the black haired boy beat her to it. "I am Rogue Vermilion, and this is Lucy Vermilion." He said. "Please do not ask us what our relationship with Mavis is, as we are not so certain ourselves."

Lucy frowned. "They haven't asked that." She said.

"So I said 'before you ask'." Rogue replied.

Meanwhile, Natsu slowly approached them. "Hey!" He called.

The two turned to look at him. "What?" The boy asked curtly.

Natsu grinned at them. "Who are you? Are you new? Are you joining? If you are, fight me!"

"Join?" Lucy asked. "Join what?"

"Fairy tail is a guild. A mage guild." Rogue told her.

"How do you know?"

"Mavis told us." Rogue said.

"She didn't." Lucy frowned.

"She did. You were just busy messing around in the garden."

Lucy opened her mouth but Rogue cut her off. He turned to Makarov and nodded softly. "If would be nice." He said. "To join."

Makarov's eyes widened and he smiled brightly. He beckoned them over and pulled out a stamp of seemingly nowhere.

Natsu yelled something about ignoring him, but no one was listening to him.

Everyone slowly gathered around as Rogue asked for the stamp on his left shoulder, in white. Lucy, after a moment of consideration, asked for on her right hand, in pink.

The moment they stepped back, they were swept into the crowd.

"What magic do you use?" Someone asked.

Lucy turned around quickly and stared at the raven haired boy. The boy grinned. "I'm Gray. I'm a Ice mage."

Natsu shoved the boy aside. "I'm Natsu. I use Fire Dragon magic."

Lucy slowly nodded.

A blonde boy pushed his way to the front. "I'm Sting Eucliffe, a White Dragon Slayer."

Rogue narrowed his eyes. Lucy giggled. "Rogue is a Shadow Dragon Slayer." She said. "I use Celestial magic."

"Celestial magic?" Natsu asked.

A girl, Levy, began talking about Celestial magic based on what she had read in a book.

By the end, Natsu looked more confused than ever.

"So, basically, it's a summoning type of magic which allows you to call spirits from the Celestial world." Levy concluded. Natsu nodded, not really listening anymore.

"So, you're strong?" He asked.

Lucy and Rogue glanced at each other, then shrug.

A glint appeared within Natsu's gaze.

"Fight me!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think?<strong>

**Dunno where this is going, but we'll see.**

**Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter TWO**_

'Fight me!' He had said.

So why were they standing in front of more than five people?

Natsu and Gray were there. So was Sting. Erza and Mira were there as well. Laxus stood to the side, but everyone knew that he would step in when he felt like it. Mira's siblings, Elfman and Lisanna were also there.

"Just so it's fair, Natsu's a fire Dragon Slayer. Gray's an Ice mage and Sting's a White Dragon Slayer. Erza's an Equip mage and Laxus is a Lightening mage. Elfman is a Beast Soul takeover mage and Lisanna is an Animal Soul take over mage. I'm a Satan Soul takeover mage." Mira listed off.

Lucy nodded. "Okay."

She patted down her dress, which looked awfully like Mavis, just that the color was light blue and the rest of the colors were corresponding with it.

Rogue was wearing a robe, similar to Zerefs. However, the relationship had to be kept hidden from these mages. They, after all, only knew of Zeref as 'the Dark mage'. What would people think when they found out that Zeref and Mavis literally _lived_ with each other and they always had couple arguments? Or if they heard that Zeref was a father figure to them?

"Can you fight in that?" Erza asked.

Lucy nodded and smiled. "Yup!"

Mira visibly melted. "You're so cute!"

"You revealed to us your magic, so we'll warn you about something. My Shadow Dragon Slayer magic and Lucy's Celestial Spirit magic are only half of what we can do." Rogue said. "As for the other half, we can't tell you. Revealing all our secrets would put us at an disadvantage, right?"

The mages of Fairy tail watched in interest as Lucy tugged at a chain around her waist. Rogue did the same and the two attached the chains. "We aren't allowed to go far away from each other. This keeps us together within a safe distance." Lucy said.

Makarov narrowed his eyes.

_Could they be..._

* * *

><p>At the signal, Natsu, Gray and Sting flew forward. Erza and the Strauss siblings looked like they were going to watch on for a while. Lucy yelped and covered her head with her arms. Rogue grabbed Lucy's wrist and swung her behind him.<p>

"Shadow Dragon's roar!"

The three mages dodged to the side and landed in a crouch.

"Lucy?" Rogue asked.

The blonde looked up. "Sorry. I was surprised."

Rogue smiled gently. "It's okay. Why don't you call out someone?"

Lucy nodded. She stood up and reached into the pouch attacked to her dress. "Open, the gate of the Lion, gate of the Maiden! Loke! Virgo!"

There were two puffs of gold light and dust, revealing two figures.

"Hello, princess." Virgo greeted.

"What did my cute little princess call me out for?" Loke asked, lifting Lucy into his arms. Rogue scowled.

"I'm ten! Put me down!" Lucy giggled. Loke smiled and complied.

"This is a fun battle." Lucy said, pointing at the competing mages. "You have to beat them!"

Loke turned to the two Dragon Slayers and fiddled with his ring. "Leave these two to me."

"Virgo, do you have a water bottle?" Lucy asked.

"Of course, princess." Virgo passed her a bottle out of nowhere.

"Thank you, Virgo." Lucy smiled and sent her back. She then unscrewed the cap and poured the contents out onto the ground. She pulled out another key and stuck the tip into the water.

"Open, the gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" A royal blue mermaid appeared in a flash of gold.

"Hello, Lucy. What do you want?" Aquarius looked around where she had been summoned. "Oh."

Lucy smiled. "The pink haired guy is a Fire Dragon Slayer. Can you take care of him and his friends? Just don't kill him, or anyone else. Also, don't destroy the guild."

Aquarius sigh, but lifted her urn. "Hey, stupid lion! Move out of the way!"

Loke turned and jumped out of the way just as a jet of water shot towards him. Gray, who had been in the middle of casting a spell, froze. The three mages weren't as lucky and they were hit full force by the wave. The water soon vanished, leaving them in a messy pile on the ground.

"Aquarius!" Loke yelled.

"What, lion cub?"

"Guys! No fighting!" Lucy crossed her arms. "You've gotta defeat them too!"

Erza came at them, sword in hand. Rogue drew his katana and blocked the blade.

"Oh, that's a very impressive sword." Erza said, jumping backwards.

"Rogue?" Lucy asked.

Rogue shook his head. "I'm fine."

Mira had transformed into her Satan Soul. Her siblings quickly followed.

"Loke, Aquarius!" Lucy yelled. The spirits nodded and blocked the path of the three takeover mages.

Erza came at them again and Rogue had trouble holding her back.

"Shadow Dragon's Slash!" Rogue punched at the Equip mage with a Shadow Enhanced fist. Erza dodged and jumped back a few feet.

Suddenly, something came flying at them. Rogue grabbed Lucy and jumped out of the way. Loke appeared from a cloud of dust, pouting.

"Aquarius said that she could deal the Strauss siblings by herself, and she chased me way!"

"Loke, return!" Lucy closed his gate before the lion could even protest. "Open, the Gate of the Heavenly Scales! Libra!"

The spirit appeared in a flash of gold. Without a word, she spun her scales around Erza fell to the ground.

Rogue leisurely approached her and placed the tip of his sword against her neck. "Give?"

Erza nodded. "Give." Lucy waved her hand and Libra relaxed the weight. Erza stood up, a look a acknowledgement in her gaze. However, the battle was still ongoing so she quickly stepped off.

"That was cheating!" Someone shouted. They slowly turned around. It was Gray, and the Dragon Slayers. They must have woken up.

"Libra, keep them down. Just don't kill them."

"Aquarius!" The spirit looked up. Elfman and Lisanna were sitting outside the are, already having given up. Mira was still her feet.

"Libra, include her too." The spirit did as asked and Mira slumped down onto the ground.

"Now, let-"

Aquarius's water surrounded the four of them. Lucy could see the electricity running through it. Aquarius dispersed the water and they saw Laxus standing in front of them. "Beat up the Master's son!"

* * *

><p><strong>Here we are!<br>**

**In case you didn't understand, we gave Lucy all 12 keys. Other Celestial mages may or may not appear. (Though we are leaning towards may not.)**

**It was rushed, just a little, but still, please ignore any grammar or spelling errors.**

**Hope you liked it!  
><strong>

**Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter TWO**_

The battle between Laxus and Fairy tail's newest members took a sharp turn. It had turned from what people had expected to be a one sided beating to a magnificent battle. Dragon roars, jets of water and electricity flew everywhere.

The only one not amused was Makarov. He finally let out a sob and everyone paused to look at him. Makarov simply gestured around the area with his arms before crying.

Only then did Laxus, Rogue and Lucy realize the destruction they had created. There were lots of craters everywhere. Cracks snaked across the earth and there were several huge puddles of water.

The only thing one could say to reassure the crying master was that 'at least the guild building wasn't damaged'.

* * *

><p>Laxus sat in the infirmary as one of the shaking guild members wrapped his wounds. An annoyed Laxus was a scary Laxus.<p>

Finally, Laxus spoke up. "Don't you have to treat the brats?" He asked.

Lucy, who had been sitting on a side bench, swinging her legs around, shook her head. "Nope, cause we're fine." She raised her arm, where there had certainly been a wound. Now, there was only dirt-covered skin.

Rogue sat beside the smiling blonde, their fingers brushing. The other occupants in the room, Makarov and Laxus, caught sight of a scratch on Rogue's cheek, which he had received during their fight. Lucy shifted, grasping Rogue's hand. As they watched, the wound slowly healed, until it vanished all together.

* * *

><p>"That was so cool!" Levy said, grasping Lucy's hand. Lucy shuffled nervously on her feet. Rogue grasped her other hand, and she seemed to relax just slightly.<p>

"Thanks." Lucy smiled.

"How did you beat Laxus?" Sting complained from where he was sitting at a table. His injuries had been bandaged, and he still looked sour about loosing.

"Call out that mermaid woman! I'll beat her up!" Natsu yelled. He too, was wrapped in bandages. Still, the Dragon Slayers looked as healthy as ever.

Rogue sighed as he rubbed his ear with his free hand. "Your loud." He told them.

"Hey! The next time, we'll definitely beat you!" Natsu said. Sting nodded.

Lucy excitedly opened her mouth but Rogue beat her to it. "No." He said. "There is no 'next time'." He then turned to Lucy. "We were told not to cause trouble, and we already destroyed a public park in a spar. The Third has to pay for it."

Lucy pouted. "Okay, maybe not soon, but sometime, okay?" Rogue sighed.

Natsu, on the other hand, grinned. He slung an arm over Lucy's shoulder. "That's great!"

There was a sound of flesh hitting flesh. Rogue stood over a crouching Gray. "Hey! What was that for?" Gray asked. He was missing a shirt.

"Don't strip in front of Lucy." Rogue growled.

Gray looked down, just noticing his state of half-undress, and dashed off, looking for his shirt.

* * *

><p>"You saw it too, didn't you?" Laxus asked.<p>

Makarov nodded slowly. The warning Mavis had given him was ringing in his mind.

_'Don't let them separate from each other. If they do, everyone will die.' _She had said. _'Those two are the bearers of the curse of Life and Death. I'm sure you know what that is.' _She had then smiled wistfully. _'T__hey bear such a heavy burden at such a young age. __They have never experienced a normal life, and I want to give them a chance. Look after them.'_

"Yes." He replied.

"What was it?" Laxus asked. "They also seemed to know the First."

Makarov narrowed his eyes. "The First told me a few things, but I don't exactly know the details. However, I have a very bad feeling about it."

* * *

><p>"You guys will be staying the dormitory." Makarov told them.<p>

Lucy and Rogue glanced at each other.

"Usually, they are gender separated. However, that rule has been bent for your case. Unlike the female dormitory, the male dormitory is split into single, small but comfortable accommodations." Makarov said. "You two can share one of the bigger ones." He indicated towards the buildings. "Your monthly fee has been paid already."

"This is the dormitory?" Lucy asked, looking up at the buildings.

Makarov nodded. He led them up a slight hill and towards one of the houses near the edge and unlocked the door.

It was like a single roomed house. There was one single huge bed at the corner at Lucy and Rogue's request. There was also a kitchen and a dining table, which would also be used as a desk. There were a few bookshelves, two cabinets and two closets. There was one toilet with a bathtub. Everything was made of either glass, marble, plastic, metal, or something along those lines. No wood, due to one of Mavis's warnings.

There was a huge balcony, where they could overlook the other houses.

"Wow. This is so cool!" Lucy gasped. She tugged Rogue around as she inspected every corner. Rogue didn't seem to mind as he let himself be dragged.

"I need to go back and fill in some papers on the...damage, so I'll leave the two keys on the shoe box, okay?"

Lucy didn't seem to hear as she marveled over the view but Rogue turned around and nodded. "Thank you." He said.

"Thanks, Third!" Lucy turned around and waved before turning back to the view.

Makarov smiled, then turned and left.

* * *

><p>"Today was so exciting." Lucy whispered. Rogue chuckled and nodded.<p>

The two had gone out earlier to eat dinner and do some shopping. They now had filled their fridge and had a few new books on the shelves. When they had gotten back, they had taken a shower, and then had changed into comfortable clothes. Now, they were lying next to each other.

"I wanna go on a mission tomorrow." Lucy added.

Rogue nodded. "Why not?"

"Something fun and exciting and includes lots of fighting." Lucy giggled.

"Just not too overboard. It's still out first one." Rogue said.

"Okay." Lucy yawned.

Rogue smiled. "Go to sleep." He said gently.

Lucy nodded. "Good night."

Rogue patted her head. "Night."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the very late update. Also if there were any errors. (Was slightly rushed)<strong>

_**Darque: Raven broke his arm. A car ran into him(ish).**_

**Raven: It wasn't my fault. The car ran into me.**

_**Darque: That's what I said.**_

**Raven: I meant that it wasn't my fault.**

_**Darque: Yeah, cause cars just randomly run into people who are waiting for the traffic light to turn from RED to GREEN.**_

**Raven: ...**

**Tell us what you think, okay?**

**Read and review!**


End file.
